Bygones
by ceceba
Summary: Magnus gets unexpected visitors. (CoHF Spoilers. Malec)


**A/N: **CoHF Spoilers ahead!

Actually I wanted to write fluff. Then I remembered that one line from The Bane Chronicles ("Raphael said this, Raphael said that, Rapahel and I are gonna have a June wedding"), remembered that that's utter bullshit since they're both dead and it turned to this. I'm not sorry. I wrote this a while ago and the file was literally named "i need to find a title for that coz i want to upload it". Seems I found one (although I consider myself crap at naming stuff) so here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

Alec opened the door to the apartment in boxers and a T-shirt, not expecting business visitors this early. But there they were, an old woman leaning on a younger one, though lines were visible on both faces.

"You're not Magnus Bane", the elder said as a way of greeting.

"No", Alec answered perplexed. "Uh, come in." He held the door open.

"Magnus!", he called when the women had settled on the sofa.

"I told you I'll get breakfast soon! If you're so hungry you can go get it yourself", the warlock answered and Alec wondered if he hadn't heard the doorbell.

He excused himself from the women and went to the bedroom. Ripping the bedsheets of his boyfriend he stared him down. "There are two women wanting to speak with you. I don't know them though the elder one seems to know you. At least she didn't think I was you or something."

Magnus looked up at him sleepily and grumbled something. He climbed out of bed and went to the wardrobe. "What are you waiting for? Go back and make them coffee or something!"

Alec put on his pants and did as asked.

Magnus emerged out of the bedroom to three mugs of coffee and one of tea steaming on the coffee-table. He sat down next to Alec who seemed slightly uncomfortable. The women were of Hispanic origin and looked familiar, though he couldn't place them at all.

"Magnus Bane", the elder of the two women announced, "I see you haven't aged a day. Much like my son, I must say."

He could then and all of him wanted to go back and hide deep, deep under the pillows. He cleared his throat and answered politely: "Mrs. Santiago, I have to excuse for this...scene just now. I just woke up and did not hear the doorbell."

She smiled warmly and the feeling increased. Knowing why she was here he added: "I presume we don't all know each other. This is Alexander, my boyfriend. Alec, this is Mrs. Santiago, Raphaels mother. And the other lady is..."

"Serena", the woman answered. "His niece."

"Hi", Alec croaked and looked helpless at Magnus. "I, er, didn't know he had any family."

Mrs. Santiago smiled at him. "He does. Raphael comes to visit every week or so. At least he used to. But I haven't seen him for a month and that is troublesome, isn't it Mr. Bane?"

"Please, just Magnus", he answered and took a deep breath.

"Do you agree, Magnus? Yes. Good. Do you know something about my son? The last time he visited he told me he was going to an important meeting with other warlocks, werwolves, even vampires. Do you know any of _that_?"

Magnus gulped. "Yes. I was there myself but-"

"Is he still there?"

_How am I supposed to tell her?_, he wondered. Stalling for time he said: "Alec, why don't you go down and get us something to eat? I'm starting to feel hungry." He felt anything but hungry yet it would be easier without a stranger there.

"No", Alec said. "I don't know that story either and it's time that I do."

Magnus closed his eyes and drew in his breath. A hand took hold of his and Alec said: "It's okay."

He told them then. About Sebastian, about the kidnapping. About the offer and Raphael turning it down, paying his debt. Paying for his life with his life.

He saw their faces go slacker with every word of his. He imagined she would sob and accuse him, call him her sons killer and hate him. But she was silent for a long time, tears streaming soundlessly over her cheeks.

"Did he like his life?", she asked then.

Magnus gave that some thought. "It was full of things happening. He had you, he had friends...It was different from the one he would have had without the vampire attack, but it was no less of a life. Yes, I think he liked it."

Mrs. Santiago closed her eyes.

"He died an honorable death", Magnus tried to console her. She nodded and turned to her granddaughter.

"We should go home, darling. There are people we need to tell."

Alec protested, saying they might finish their tea and talk about Raphael a bit. She answered that everybody grieves in his own way and that hers was with her family. In the end it was him who showed them to the door. When Alec came back Magnus still sat on the sofa, starring ahead in a daze. He sat down next to his boyfriend and took his hand.

"You said honorable but not heroic."

"There is nothing heroic in death", Magnus turned, eyes distant.

"Easy to say for someone who'll never die."

"I'll die of a broken heart sometime", the warlock stated.

"I didn't know one could die of that", Alec jested in a serious tone. He pulled Magnus on his lap. Instantly his arms were around the Shadowhunter and clung to him. Magnus mumbled something in his ear and Alec couldn't help but smile as he answered:

"Sure."


End file.
